The Wandering Soul Reaper
by Demonesnake
Summary: its about a girl who goes to the soul society and shes been there before when she was little she meets people she seen from the past. And meets new people like Ichigo I don't own any of the story line except random characters and Amunet


The Wandering Soul Reaper

Chapter 1

Back at home she was doing usual paperwork. But then I was called in. On my way I said hi to everyone I passed by. When I arrived the room was huge. Things that happened in the past were drawn into the walls with details, riddles, and prophosies. The window carving were exact detail long ago.

Then walked down the carpet where she stood up to the King and Queen. Which who were...her parents, and that would mean she is the princess of the kingdom she lives in.

"Daughter of mine, I have a mission for you,"said her Father. His name is Vaskin, and he rules high and mighty, and takes his kingdom business very seriously. "And what I'm I to do Father,"said herself.

She looked eye to eye to him to see what he is feeling in his eyes. He looked worried of what might happen to her in this mission. His red bloody eyes were shivering like he's crying in shimmering tears. She too was also worried of what might happen in this mission.

"You will be sent to the soul society for a few months,"said her Father. "But why Father?,"asked herself.

"Because...Vangelia is heading her next attack there and ou need to stop her,"said Father. She was stunned by that name everytime she hears it. It gives her hatred and chills of what she did to her people.

She lowered her head in getting rid of thoughts in those days. Her fist trembled into hatred and her teeth will grit that meaning I will never forgive her for what she crimed.

"Does this mission...trouble you?,"asked her Father. She gave silence in thinking about it. "No...It does not trouble me at all,"she said. She lifted her head straight up and said. "I will not fail this mission at all costs,"said herself giving a striaght answer.

Her Father widened his eyes in shock how serious she was. "Very well then...you will go to the soul society undercover to see Vangelia's arrival,"said her Father. "I am guessing I will have to do what the soul society wants me to do,"said herself. "That is correct,"said her Father.

"My dear friend Yamamoto will guide you to your squad and information of Vangelia's where abouts,"said her Father. "Excellent, I will need that information,"said myself. "Yes you will,"said her Father looking concerned of her determination.

"You will also need a weapon disquised as a zangpaku-to,"said her Father. "Zangpaku-to?,"said herself concerning what the word means. "It's the form of your sword/weapon,"said her Father.

She nodded her head into understanding. "So your saying I can use my sword?,"said herself. Her Mother and Father looked at eachother, then went back to me.

"Your mother and I decided that you use a different weapon,"said her Father. "Why can't I use this sword,"said herself. She grasped her sword out from it's case.

It was razer sharp, pure white as light, veins reaching out revealing itself out to the metal/steel, and had a black and red serpent circling out down to the middle. Under the Hand holder there was an eye of a great legendary serpent. A black straight pupil down the middle while the outside of it was red.

It helps her defense, stragetize, attack, and sense for about 5,000 yards. The color is silver and it has four holes surrounding te eye.

"Because your sword is too powerful for the soul society, and I think that if you use it there, it will cause great damages to the seireti,"said her Mother. "So I have pick one of my other weapons,"said herself. Dad nodded his head in agreement. "How long will I stay in the soul society?,"she asked.

"For two months,"said Father. "Very well, I'll start packing now and leave tomorrow morning,"said myself. She stood up and took her leave. "But,"said her Father that try to give a suggestion.

"You can take your sword, but only if it's neccesary for the situation,"said Father. She stood in silence of hearing what he said. "Thank you,"said herself. She turned my head tilted to face her Father. "I was going to take it anyway, but thanks anyway,"said herself.

At first her dad was confused, but he got what she meant. So she left and head on to the village.

When she was walking through the hall way, she saw a portrait of her grandmother on the wall where the window would shine on her face and glimmering her skin.

When she looked at it, she smiled as in remembering the past memories she had with her before she died. Now since death she's been our land's goddess along with our god Vasilisk. She was our happiness along with our parents.

It was tragic when she died in murder. She was killed by Vangelia's Father Reivic. She was only six years old when that happened in front her and her brothers, and sisters. But she killed Reivic after that, along with my siblings that Reivic died by us. Vangelia was also six years old by then.

When she looked at the picture a little longer, tears fell down to her cheeks to the bottom of her jaw. She realized she was crying, so she wiped them off with her fingers.

Then she kept on going in a normal state. So she walked out of the front doors of the castle. Where the water would flow out of the castle water way that leads down to the water pool.

Where mermaids, merman, and other water creatures of certain control the water pool to make rivers to the sea and lakes. While the other mer-people live out in the sea.

She went down the stairway to the bridge to the mainroad.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Chapter two will take awhile to progress but don't worry it'll come soon ^ ^**_

_**see you in the next chapter (her name will appear in the next chapter) ^ ^**_


End file.
